The Batman Strikes!
The Batman Strikes! is an fanfiction series created by Billy2009, based on the Batman mythos from DC Comics. Synopsis Upon after the death of his parents and train in martial arts, young millionaire Bruce Wayne become the Batman where he seek to get rid of Gotham City's corrupt elements while dealing with both his life as the CEO of Wayne Enterprises and being Gotham's last line of defense. Characters Main * Bruce Wayne/Batman- Recurring * Alfred Pennyworth- * Dick Grayson/Robin (I)/Nightwing- * Barbara Gordon/Batgirl- * Tim Drake/Robin (II)- * Commissioner James Gordon- * Detective Harvey Bullock- * Detective Renee Montoya- * Sergeant Sarah Essen- * Lucius Fox- * Vicki Vale- * Luke Fox/Batwing- * James Gordon, Jr.- * Kathy Kane/Batwoman- * Bette Kane/Flamebird- * Selina Kaye/Catwoman- * Thomas Wayne- * Martha Wayne- * Ace the Bat-Hound- * Stephanie Brown/Spoiler- * Duke Thomas/Signal- * Detective Crispus Allen- * Officer Jason Bard- * Julia Pennyworth- * Dr. Leslie Thompkins- * Mayor Hamilton Hall- * Captain Michael Akins- Villains * Joker- * Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn- * Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin- * Edward Nygma/Riddler- ** Echo- ** Query- * Harvey Dent/Two-Face- * Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy- * Basil Karlo/Clayface- * Professor Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow- * Eduardo Dorrance/Bane- * Waylon Jones/Killer Croc- * Sondra Fuller/Lady Clayface- * Floyd Lawton/Deadshot- * Dr. Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze- * Garfield Lynns/Firefly- * Dr. Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat- * League of Assassins ** Ra's al Ghul- ** Talia al Ghul- ** Ubu- ** Hook- ** Sandra Wu-San/Lady Shiva- ** Silver Monkey- ** Nyssa Raatko- ** Dusan al Ghul/White Ghost- ** Dr. Ebenezer Darrk- * Victor Zsasz- * Arnold Wesker/Ventriloquist & Sacrface- * Arthur Brown/Cluemaster- * Lonnie Machin/Anarky- * Terrible Trio ** Warren Lawford/Fox- ** Armand Lydecker/Vulture- ** Gunther Hardwick/Shark- * Lester Buchinsky/Electrocutioner- * Drury Walker/Killer Moth- ** Kitty Walker/Kat Moth- * Otis Flannegan/Ratcatcher- * Natasha Knight/Nocturna- * Lyle Bolton/Lock-Up- * Jaina Hudson/White Rabbit- * Dr. Grace Balin/Orca- * Lazlo Valentin/Professor Pyg- ** Mr. Toad- * Elliot Caldwell/Wrath- ** Tammy Caldwell/Scorn- * Delbert Billings/Spellbinder- * Eric Needham/Black Spider- * Mortimer Drake/Cavalier- * Paul Dekker/Crazy Quilt- * Dr. Karl Hellfern/Dr. Death- * Maxie Zeus- * Iris Phelios/Harpy- * Marissa/Madame Zodiac- * Roxanne Sutton/Roxy Rocket- * Liam Hawkleigh/Gunhawk- ** Gunbunny- * Shade Wilson/Deathstroke- * Mark Desmond/Blockbuster- * Lady Elaine Marsh-Morton/Lady Vic- * Margaret Pye/Magpie- * Professor Hugo Strange- * Joe Chill- * Joe Chill, Jr./Reaper- * Rupert Throne- * Carmine Falcone- * Salvatore "The Boss" Maroni- * Sterling Silversmith- * Tony Zucco- * Nathan Finch/Gearhead- * Ling/Lynx- Episodes Season 1 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 2 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 3 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 4 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 5 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Trivia * The fanfiction series takes elements from the Per-Crisis Batman comics, the Post-Crisis Batman comics, the New 52 Batman comics, the Dc Rebirth Batman comics, Batman: The Animated Series/The New Batman Adventures, The Batman, the Tim Burton's Batman film series, Beware the Batman, the Christopher Nolan's Batman Trilogy film series, and Gotham. Category:Fanfiction Category:Batman Category:DC Category:DC Comics Category:DC Entertainment Category:Billy2009